


Second Chance/二见钟情

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, non-players AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 年过四十，正在离婚，还有一个六岁大的儿子的加里内维尔，在一个风雨交加的伦敦早晨，度过了他人生中最操蛋的几小时。哦对了，还遇到了公司的一位新同事。嘴炮。小贝和文妹是嘴炮两人孩子的AU，嘴炮都是已离婚/正在离婚中人士。因此标题有梅开二度之意，也有第一眼不对付，第二眼看到对方才喜欢上的意思。普通人非球员AU，情景喜剧。保佑我，这次不会坑，求你了。总之就是……这文回来啦。
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Second Chance/二见钟情

内维尔刚刚经历了四十多年来人生中最糟糕的一个早上。

首先，今早的伦敦不知道出了什么毛病，突然开始下那种只在英格兰北方才会出现的大雨，一时间本来就破烂的伦敦马路交通变得更加瘫痪，骑自行车的和走路的行人纷纷忽视红绿灯的指挥，在窄小到不知道怎么塞得下两辆车的马路上来回蹦跳穿梭，交警在路交界处的台子上，把哨子都要吹坏了地指挥交通。内维尔把雨刷器开到最大档，却还是不能将眼前的挡风玻璃完全刷干净，雨水倾泻而下地打在他的车上，发出令人不安的砰砰巨响。

与此同时，车子后座传来窸窸窣窣的声音，内维尔抬头看了一眼车内的后视镜，眼神不由得都温柔了下来。

“Dave？”他转头问道，“怎么了吗？”

随后，他又补了一句：“别担心，我们不会迟到的。”

车后座金发的小男孩抬头看了一眼父亲，抿起嘴点了点头。内维尔心里实在是也很着急，红灯倒不长，只是乱闯马路的行人让车子就算面对绿灯也不敢贸然通过，内维尔踩着刹车，一点点在上坡路上艰难移行，眼看着就要过了这一道坎——在那之后只要再开一小段直道，就能到学校了。

面前的路终于空出来了，又是绿灯，老天爷，谢天谢地——

然而就在内维尔刚准备加速过这段路口时，一辆黑色的路虎不知道从什么地方冲了出来，抢在他面前过了白线。内维尔刚松脚的刹车没踩稳，差一点往前直撞过去，造成一场小型雨天早高峰追尾事故。幸好反应迅速，在任何多余的麻烦发生之前重新踩下刹车，却也把车里的两人颠了个趔趄。要不是有小孩在后座，内维尔现在就要张嘴问候前面那个司机家里十八代祖宗。

可是还没等他来得及想出什么非限制级的骂人方式，他眼前的绿灯就在一片雨中再次变红。而眼前的那辆路虎，则抓住了上一个红灯的尾巴，轻巧地踩着雨水离开了。

内维尔用力地捏紧了方向盘，力道之大，以至于皮质的套子都在他手下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

好不容易把孩子送到了学校，他又在依然没有转势的雨中驱车前往了律师所。他也不想在工作日的早上给自己找这么多事，但是考虑到他现在人在大洋彼岸的分居丈夫同样也忙得像个陀螺，而这是他们短期内为数不多能找出来时间坐下来，和彼此的律师稍微商量一下离婚细则的时候。而且还是通过视频，内维尔想着，忍不住哼了一声。

但是他表示理解，事实上，他想，自己在这段婚姻中做出的最大贡献，大概也就是“理解”了。所有人都可以批评他加里内维尔脾气不好，就连他亲弟弟妹妹都可以，但唯独有那个男人不能这么说——虽然他也从来没说过他脾气不好就是了。

雨下得又急又大，内维尔的心情也不能平静，只想快点赶到律师事务所。但一想到他这么急着居然是为了去结束自己六年的婚姻，又让他一时间觉得搞笑起来。唔，说是六年，但那也不过是从英国同性婚姻法合法时开始算罢了。如果真的从他们俩开始交往时来数，那起码要有将近二十个年头了。

急匆匆地到达会面地点，急匆匆地从律师那儿拿了一堆资料，心不在焉地听完两边律师交涉。这就是他恨婚姻作为人类司法制度中的一点，分开本来只该是两个人的事，简简单单，结果你们结了婚，一下子就成了好多人的事，要出示许多证明，资料，表示二人昔日的火花已经不再，甚至对彼此感到深恶痛绝。如果要争夺孩子的抚养权，那麻烦事只有更多，就算是像他俩这样希望一切从简，一切平和地走完流程的伴侣，都不太能如愿。

谁开玩笑说，让保守党投票支持同性婚姻的办法是告诉他们同性恋也有被婚姻折磨的权利的？

被司法程序折腾到中午，雨也终于停了，内维尔才开着车驶到了楼下。这时候的他已经身心具疲，一点人生中的破事都不想处理了，而这对于24小时如机器人一般工作的内维尔真是很难得的。现在的他只想好好上班，好好工作，好好下班，好好接孩子，再好好加班。

接着，今天最后一件让他怀疑自己是不是被下降头了的事发生了。

他的车位，被人占了。

虽然说天空电视台不给员工分配专属车位，也就是说那车位上没有贴他名字，但是只要在天空工作超过两个星期的人都知道，那个车位已经被加里·内维尔用了四年了。一时间，内维尔看着自己的车位，又看着那车位上停着的路虎，一种莫名其妙的熟悉感击中了他，让他觉得自己好像不是第一次见到这辆车。

在震惊与困惑与不知所措中，他想起来了自己和这辆路虎的一面之缘，同时也让他的愤怒在这一刻达到了峰值。于是，当没吃午饭的加里内维尔走进休息室，面对着正在嘻嘻哈哈地吃午饭聊天的一帮同事时，终于失去了一点英国人的矜持，抓住一个倒霉同事便皱起眉头问道：“中午好，David。你知不知道楼下那辆路虎是谁的？”

大卫琼斯一句：“中午好啊Gary”卡在嘴边，面对这突如其来的问话眨了眨眼，随后内维尔抬起头，琼斯也抬起头，两人的目光一齐落到了圆桌上正坐在凯莉身边的男人身上。那男人穿着浅蓝色的衬衫，黑发里掺杂着几根白发，却不让他显得老态。他抬起头，一双眼睛直视着内维尔。两个人就这么四目相对，极为不收敛地互相看着，那空气，尴尬得要把周围的同事都杀死了。

“呃，让我介绍一下。”坐在一旁的雷德纳普——他妈的，雷德纳普你来上班啦？——伸出手来，拉住了那人的胳膊，“这位是杰米，杰米卡拉格。而这位是加里，加里内维尔。他是也是我们的播报员之一。”

随后，他顿了顿：“杰米是来顶替艾德的工作的。”

加里内维尔深吸了一口气，手还搭在琼斯的肩膀上，而名叫卡拉格的男人，手则被雷德纳普压着，两人都没动作，却又似乎想做点什么。这个过程过于漫长，漫长到雷德纳普以为时间停止了，而且他的手保持一个姿势，快要抽筋了。直到突然间，卡拉格抬起了另外一只没被雷德纳普压着的手，朝着内维尔伸过去，一开口就能听出来他浓重的利物浦口音：

“很高兴见到你。”他点了点头。

加里内维尔愣住了，眨了眨眼，伸出手去：

“很高兴见到你。”

实际上他脑子里想的却是：

操。

这办公室里怎么又来一个利物浦球迷？

说到利物浦球迷，每天内维尔都在怀疑，天空是不是偷偷给员工做政审，是利物浦球员就录取升职率特别高。其他办公室他不清楚，起码他们办公室，除了琼斯是桑德兰球迷，阿兰史密斯是莱斯特人，剩下的就算不是利物浦死忠，起码也是把利物浦当自家球队看的二线粉丝。把内维尔这个土生土长的曼联球迷每天上班的这一必须活动变得不必要的困难。 尤其是这个赛季，利物浦眼看夺冠在望，内维尔是一天比一天心塞，只能专注于曼联的争四大业，还要时常被人骚扰“曼城和利物浦哪个夺冠你好受一点”这种阴间问题。他是个专业，成熟的体育人，但是足球这项运动，本就不是成熟的，它是幼稚的，是孩子气的，是允许你站在栏杆后面对着对面你完全素不相识的一个人，像野人一样比中指骂脏话的。所以他时常也很分裂，一方面他觉得：没什么嘛，不就是足球。另一方面，每次利物浦赢球之后他都想找人黑了同事们的手机，把铃声全都换成“光荣的曼彻斯特联队前进中”。

而且这次新来的不仅是个利物浦球迷，他想，还是个在早高峰超车，抢别人车位的，非常没素质的利物浦人。不过，作为一个有素质的，受过教育的曼彻斯特人，他决定先忍住这口气。但是明天一定要早点来公司把车位停好，好让那个新来的利物浦人知道谁才是前辈。

一边这么想着，他一边从厨房的冰箱里翻出了点自己昨天留下来的剩饭，微波炉热了热吃了。

在辛勤工作六个小时之后，内维尔决定收拾一下东西下班回家了。虽然工作还有一些没做完，但是现在实在是太晚了，他还有小孩要接回家吃晚饭。单亲家庭的生活是真的不好过，他在心里感叹道，什么时候雇个保姆吧。

因此内维尔披上外套，拎上公文包，和同事们打了招呼，像平时一样出门去了。只是他在等电梯时，发现了今天些许的不同。那个新来的利物浦人，居然跟在了他后面出来，穿着外套，手里拎着包，还在不断地看表，似乎是在赶时间一样。

两人站在电梯口，尴尬地对视了一眼，然后同时望向前方。三秒过后，电梯叮地一声打开，两人同时踏进了电梯。

电梯里的气氛突然变得十分胶着起来。

一方面，内维尔的疲倦的内心让他实在没有和任何人交流的欲望。但另一方面，作为英国人的本质不停敲打着他，命令他和公司新来的员工进行礼貌的寒暄。在两种心态短暂地争斗了一番后，内维尔作为英国人的本质压倒了他的生理感受，于是他转过头去，装作云淡风轻般地问道：“第一天上班感觉怎么样？”

卡拉格转头看了他一眼，脸上是那种“哦，这就是‘那种对话’”的表情。

“不错。”他说道，“其实我以前也是天空的，只不过是记者。今年才转行做播报员。”

“哦，这样吗？”

“是啊。”卡拉格点了点头，又看了一次表。

“为什么？”他下意识地问道。

问完内维尔就恨自己多嘴，但是话已出口，木已成舟。他现在必须将这尴尬的对话继续下去，不管是出于社交礼仪，还是他本不该有的那一点好奇心。

“因为我离婚了。”卡拉格将手插进口袋里，面无表情地丢出了重磅炸弹，“所以我得换一份工资更高的工作，就这样。”

“真的？”内维尔这下是真的震惊了，同是天涯沦落人的共情之心让他忍不住对眼前的利物浦人产生了兴趣。虽然他知道自己再问就超过普通同事，尤其是今天才第一次见面的同事，而且是第一次见面时气氛还很僵硬的普通同事，而且是第一次见面时气氛还很僵硬的利物浦球迷普通同事。但或许是离婚终于把他逼疯了，让他必须在生活中找个宣泄口，他接着问道，“是离完了，还是……在过程中？”

卡拉格转向他，惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“离完了。”他说道，“上星期。”

“那恭喜你。”内维尔摇了摇头，“我现在的这家律师事务所给我办离婚办了快三个月了，也不知道怎么能拖这么久。”

最后一句话他说得很轻，没有让卡拉格听到的意思。或者说，是那种“如果你听到了，有话要说，就说。但如果你听到了，没话要说，也可以装没听到”的音量。此时电梯正好到达了底层，两人同时走出电梯，分别奔向自己的车。毕竟现在真的很晚了，小学的托管不会帮你看孩子看那么久的。

开去学校的一路上，内维尔都在忙着想工作的事，还有离婚的诸多事宜，根本没空关心身边车辆的细节。但如果他有多往后视镜里看一眼，就会发现某一辆黑色的路虎一直开在他身后不远的地方，简直像是在跟踪他一样。虽然那辆车的车主真的没有要跟踪他的意思。

两辆车一起开到了学校，在学校的停车场停下，所幸此时停车场里已经空空荡荡，不会上演为了抢位子而浪费时间，多费口舌的戏码。内维尔和卡拉格几乎是同时夺门而出，下车时，两人都看到了对方，然后都因为彼此的现身，而在心里同时冒出了震惊和疑惑的情绪。这种情绪在他来走向同一个入口，踏入同一条走廊，最后走进同一间班级后上升到了极致，如果不是先有什么人吸引了他俩的注意力，他们肯定会质问对方，你他妈的怎么也在这里。

然而吸引他俩注意力的，正是在教室窗外的操场上玩球的两个孩子。

内维尔率先走到窗边，朝着那个金发的男孩摇了摇手，同时大声地喊道：“Dave！”而留着金色中分发型的小男孩转过头来，引得他对面在和他一起踢球的栗色头发男孩也，目光朝这边看了过来。就在这时，卡拉格也走到了床边，朝着操场上的男孩们挥起手来。

于是，两个男孩，便一起教室的方向跑来，他们的身影消失在了教学楼的一边，却很快又通过走廊上奔跑的脚步告知了他们的方位。两个六岁的男孩一前一后地跑进教室，Dave跑到内维尔的身旁，而栗色头发的男孩则是一个箭步冲进卡拉格的怀里，扑在他身上，大喊道：“Daddy！”

啊——

内维尔和卡拉格，同时抬头看了对方一眼，随后，目光落到对方怀里的孩子上。

实在是不知道该说什么好的，第一天才成为同事，就发现对方好像也是自己儿子的同班同学家长，试图无声地将这个局面蒙混过去。但是孩子们根本不会放过他们。大卫扑在内维尔怀里，眼睛却在看卡拉格怀里的男孩，而名叫迈克尔的男孩则更外向热情，他直接拽着父亲的衣服，大喊：“Daddy！这是我今天认识的新朋友，他叫David，不过我叫他Becks……”

小男孩说起话来根本闭不上嘴，内维尔机械性地频频点头，卡拉格扯着嘴角笑着把儿子往门口拉。然而在迈克尔的喋喋不休中，两位大人都捕捉到了一条非常关键的信息，令他俩不得不驻足，转头，凝视对方。

“……而且Becks告诉了我他家地址，他就住在我们家隔壁，Daddy！”

如果空气会凝固的话，早就在这二人之间凝固了几百回了。但是这一次的凝固，是宛如混凝土一般的程度。

内维尔看着眼前的新同事，兼新孩子同班父母，兼新邻居，他突然有一种这不是ITV的什么综艺盯上了我在整我吧。

但过了很久，都没有两个身材矮小的主持人穿着西装从盆栽或者桌子后跳出来，表示“你被耍了！”然后说一些你正在收看周六晚间节目之类的云云。因此他知道，这好像是真的。

于是他抬起手：“嗨。”

卡拉格看着他，脸上的眉毛不受控制地抬起，随后也缓缓地，缓缓地举起了手。

“……嗨。”


End file.
